


Father Dearest

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [672]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: ak47stylegirl askedHi, I'm really enjoying your fics, can you write something about Alan accidentally calling Scott Dad? XD
Series: prompt ficlets [672]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Father Dearest

1) The first time is, thankfully, when Scott is literally half a world away. Alan knows where Scott is, what he is doing, but no-one else in his dorm can even suspect.

The Thunderbirds are a secret Alan’s only just been told; he won’t break that trust.

But it’s taking all his effort not to blurt it all out, so when Ed asks if Alan would be allowed to come along with Ed and the lads to Ed’s parents’ holiday home for Carnivale, Alan’s mouth races ahead of the secrets filling his brain.

“I’ll ask dad.” Only at Ed’s soft look of confusion did Alan hear himself. “My brother, I mean. I’ll ask my brother.”

Alan won’t ask; all memories of boarding school will be wiped away by the new furrow in Scott’s brow and the stuttering way Scott suggests that maybe Alan might suit up to help a bit. Just a little bit.

2) The second time, Scott’s right there. Physically, at least. Mentally, he’s worlds away thinking of corporations and teams, money and secrets.

“Dad’ll figure it out.”

Gordon and Virgil have developed recently this habit of moving as one, and now their heads turn like a pair of owls to look at Alan. “Allie…?” Gordon starts slowly.

Alan winces again. “Sorry, sorry, slip, I- uh, I mean Scott’ll figure it out.” Alan sees the flicker of telepathy between Gordon and Virgil and tries not to feel left out. “He usually does, right?”

Alan’s suit is new and he’s still bumping into all the edges in this new Thunderbirds. He’s found another bruise-point now, by the look of it. “Yeah, Alan, he’ll figure it out,” Virgil says at last, and Alan hates this tone of Virgil’s voice. “Doesn’t mean we can’t give him an assist.”

3) “Thanks dad.” Alan freezes and Scott freezes and the entire scene, a moment ago so warm and relaxed, crystallizes with a snap into a minefield.

Alan blinks at Scott, unable to read the expression he sees. “Umm, sorry, Scott, I-”

Scott waves off the concern and the moment with a flick of his hand. “It’s ok Alan. I guess I really am filling all dad’s shoes.”

And suddenly Alan realizes what that face Scott is making means. It’s exhaustion. Pure and grey and driving all the new wrinkles and grey hair they’ve all noticed.

Alan takes a deep breath. “Well if you’re filling his shoes.” He dives forward. Scott hasn’t filled out completely like dad was; too many meals snatched and half-eaten between too many missions. But it means Alan can wrap his arms all the way around Scott’s ribs, squeeze him tight. Alan can feel the raised pattern of the Thunderbirds insignia Scott wears cutting into his cheek. But he doesn’t let go until he feels Scott unknot.

“Thanks, Alan,” Scott whispers into Alan’s ear.

“Anytime,” Alan says, this time managing to keep the _dad_ silent.


End file.
